This invention is related generally to protective face and breathing masks, and more particularly to a protective cover and blackout for the viewing lens for such masks.
One of the essential pieces of equipment utilized in fire rescue is a self-contained breathing apparatus (S.C.B.A.). These devices are in the form of a face mask for shielding the user's face and for introducing air or oxygen into the cavity of the mask when sealed against the user's face. The air is distributed through a modulator from a separate hose-connected storage tank which the user carries by hand or by body strap.
During training exercises, it is desirable to simulate fire rescue conditions. One of those conditions experienced during fire rescue is a partial or total lack of visibility due to smoke from a fire. To simulate this condition during training, a plastic trash bag is placed over the user's head or tape or cling gauze is applied over the viewing lens so as to totally block out light to the user's eyes. However, the plastic trash bag unrealistically interferes with other training exercises and the adhesive or tape or cling gauze is difficult to remove from the transparent lens of the face mask.
An additional problem occurs with these masks in that they are routinely mishandled and tossed about when not in use into various compartments of the fire fighting equipment. This results in a rapid scratching and abrasive deterioration of the transparent lens which is typically a high-impact resistant plastic material. When these lenses become sufficiently scratched so as to diminish effective viewability therethrough, the mask must be discarded.
The following prior art devices are known for providing light occlusive devices as follows:
Paisley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,870 PA1 Duerer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,031 PA1 Tarragano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,878
The present invention provides for a removable protective cover and blackout which will serve to facilitate practice exercises and also to prevent scratching of the transparent lens with the mask when not in use.